homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110415-Im-Here-I-Think
allodicTemperament AT began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 19:42 -- AT: Hey -- abradantCombatant AC is now an idle chum! -- AC: huh? AC: oh, fuck. _'m so sorry, hey lorrea. AT: It's fine AT: I think I'm in a betterr pllace than I was so I wanted to make good on my saying that I woulld tallk with you then AC: you alr_ght? AT: Even if Nyarrlla is out therre somewherre being a massive dumbass AT: Yeah AC: alr_ght. how's your head? AT: It's getting betterr AC: no more headaches? AT: It's fading AT: It isn't gone yet though AT: The fight and psionic thing that he did kind of made it worrse AC: anyth_ng _ can do, bes_des keep you company? AT: I mean you're kind of on the wrrong pllanet AC: yeah, _ know. AT: The pllot to make Aaisha trry to do something to set us up is prrogrressing AC: huh? AT: You know AT: Me hinting that I have a crrush on you without mentioning that it's being reciprrocated AC: oh, damn. AT: So that she trries to set us up forr something fllushed and then we reveall the ruse AC: _ forgot about that plot. AC: maybe we can d_stract her w_th that. AT: Maybe AC: even _f that's k_nd of AC: well AC: a l_ttle b_t bas_c _ guess AC: or rude maybe AC: _dk AT: Is it AT: Shoulld we drrop it AC: nah! AC: _ just hope _t's not l_ke a bad t_me or someth_ng AT: I think a llittlle bit of drrama may do herr good AC: seadwellers are we_rd af, after all AC: maybe _ should talk to her AC: lowkey br_ng _t up AT: LLike my embarrassed crrushy act has herr alll snickerring so AT: I think it's good in that it's so much lless serrious than most of this AC: awww, man AT: Trry not to fllusterr herr too harrd AC: _ should really turn on the flushcrush charms AT: I woulld harrdlly object AC: _t'll be great. AC: then when we f_nally hang out we can have an excuse to fl_rt horr_f_cally AT: Wonderrfull AT: I'm llooking forrwarrd to it AC: yeah, for sure. AC: there'll be jade all up _n e_ther your h_ve or m_ne. AT: It won't be the onlly thing AC: no? AT: Yes? AC: what else _s there gonna be lorrea AT: It's a mysterry AT: No one even knows AC: _ th_nk you've got some _deas AC: some gross _deas AT: Reallly AC: well, yeah AT: I, forr one, am shocked by that accusation AT: So shocked that I may not even deign to deny it AC: shocked by my h_deous accuracy AC: my d_sgust_ng and correct assertat_ons that you AC: _n fact AC: have your m_nd _n the buckets AT: Welll that went frrom faking subtllety to verry much dirrect verry quicklly AC: that's how _t always happens AT: Welll I mean yes AT: That doesn't mean that I can't be somewhat surrprrised AC: well yeah _t wouldn't be fun _f there _sn't a surpr_se. AT: Welll I guess AC: speak_ng of surpr_ses AC: l_skar f_nally tr_ed fl_rt_ng w_th me AT: Reallly AC: yeah _t was nuts AC: _ th_nk she's crazy _n spades here AT: Not that I can bllame herr AC: awww sh_t AC: are you jealous AT: Why woulld I be jeallous AT: I was just saying that I can underrstand someone being attrracted to you in a concupiscent sorrt of way AC: oh AC: well yeah _ guess that makes sense too AT: I'm not trrying to snag yourr ♠ too AT: What kind of trrolll do you take me forr AC: the best one AT: I mean AT: I don't know about that but AT: Thank you AC: you're the best _n my eyes. AT: The feelling is mutuall AC: _ can't wa_t to get to your planet. AT: I think you'lll enjoy it AC: because _t's qu_et, or because you're on _t? AT: Yes AC: psh. AC: always sweet. AC: how's uh. everyone. AC: are they st_ll at your h_ve? AT: Aaisha is with Serrios and LLibby, Nyarrlla is AT: Out therre somewherre AC: h_d_ng or whatever. AT: Yes AT: I think AC: that's some we_rd sh_t. AC: he probably can't even get off your planet. AT: I mean I did kind of AT: Demand that he lleave my hive AC: and he lost h_s sh_t. AT: Because I "thrreatened" him AT: Afterr he was lleaving AT: By asking Aaisha to remind me that we needed him AT: He turrned arround and came back in AC: what even AC: so he just stra_ght up lost h_s m_nd. AT: Sorrt of AT: He cerrtainlly fllipped his shit AT: Outrright said that he was trrying to starrt a fight AT: It just made me so angrry AT: Especiallly what he did to Aaisha with the mind contrroll AT: Surre he just made herr sit down but he trried forr both of us AC: that's we_rd. not only _s _t we_rd, _t's a l_ttle b_t gross, too. AC: the dude has some ser_ous fuck_ng control _ssues. AT: Yes. AC: can't stand _t.\ AC: we need to solve that problem. dude has a lot of _ssues and _ don't have the t_me or the crayons to spell them out to h_m. AC: guy's a l_ab_l_ty. AT: At this point? AT: Yes AT: He is thrreatening whateverr cohesion we have AC: aa_sha can fuck around w_th h_m but _'m not hav_ng any of that. AT: Yeah I'm going to AT: Distance mysellf frrom him AT: He's llost any chance at my ♦ AC: _ should really fuck_ng hope so, man. AT: Yeah AT: It's been coming forr a whille AC: the dude _s a hot mess that you're better off w_thout. AT: Yeah. AC: hey _ have an _dea. AT: What's that AC: _'ll talk to l_bby. AC: try to get to your planet. AT: That woulld AT: Be nice AC: you want me to? AT: Welll I mean AT: Frranklly I'd ratherr have you herre than Nyarrlla AC: _'d rather have a cactus _n my coon than nyarla on my fuck_ng planet. AC: so that's not say_ng much. but _ get the thought. AT: I mean I'd allso have both you and Nyarrlla herre than just Nyarrlla AT: If onlly because of his uh AT: Apparrent llack of underrstanding as to that we're AT: Alll on the same team AC: yeah that AC: sounds problemat_c, tbh AT: Yeah. AC: _'ll be there soon. hopefully. AT: I hope so AC: _'m sorry _ uh AC: fell over AT: You felll overr AC: okay _ set my phone down and forgot to message l_bby. _'m a l_ttle out of _t. _ th_nk the planet _s gett_ng to me. AT: Oh AT: Right AT: Is it that bad AC: _ forget what s_lence _s l_ke AT: It's kind of AT: Welll AT: Quiet AC: yeah. AC: _ don't know how that works. AT: Welll AT: Just imagine what goes on in Nyarrlla's head, between his horrns AC: ouch. AC: not l_ke, ouch as _n "that burn", ouch as _n "man that edge hurt to th_nk about" AT: Arre you blleeding AC: _ shaved off a couple sta_ns _n my th_nkpan. AT: Oh my god AT: They're so adorrablle AT: Serrios and LLibby AT: He finallly managed to say that he was fllush forr herr AT: And she's so red AC: AWWWW AC: SH_T AC: _'m so happy to hear that man AT: I think they keep forrgetting that I'm Serrios' serrverr pllayerr AT: And that I can see everrything that goes on therre AC: you l_ke to watch, alr_ght AC: _'ll keep that _n m_nd. AT: No AT: Damn it AC: you walked _nto _t AC: and you're st_ll watch_ng, so AT: I'm AT: They're not even doing anything! AT: What do you think I'm even watching AC: a lot of awkward fl_rt_ng. AT: I mean yes but I coulld allso just get that frrom you AT: ♥ AC: that st_ngs AT: Do you need me to kiss it betterr AC: well AC: _t wouldn't hurt AC: you m_nd _f _ come over now? AT: Is that an option AC: yes AT: Okay AC: put some pants on _'m com_ng on over AT: The pants arre on AC: oh fuck AC: _'m here _ th_nk Category:Lorrea Category:Carayx